


同度与生

by remember370



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370
Kudos: 6





	同度与生

05.

两个人就像是在赌气一样，赌的内容可以算的上是“谁先主动谁就输了。”

诸如“真是离了我就不行啊”“你果然逃不出我的掌控”想法从尼诺脑海里一闪而过。

晚餐的时间两个人约定在常去的居酒屋里见面。

吉恩脱下了ACCA的制服外套，又松了松领带，衬衣的袖子被稍微卷了上去。

尼诺觉得吉恩更瘦了些，也不知道最近到底在忙活些什么。

“可以喝酒了吗？”吉恩晃着杯子问。

尼诺给自己倒了一杯酒，“到这里来怎么能不喝酒呢？”

吉恩点点头，像是确认了什么，也没有再说话，稍微垫了点肚子就开始一杯一杯的给自己灌酒。

尼诺皱皱眉，抓住吉恩的手腕拿过他的杯子放在自己手边，“这样灌酒对胃不好。”

“我没关系的。”吉恩摆了摆手，转头又从旁边拿来了一个新的杯子，尼诺看到了他红红的耳尖。

“你喝多了，吉恩。”尼诺开始有些不太明白发生了什么，如果像平时一样吉恩是想和他发发牢骚，他是绝对不会像现在这样的。“好了，我送你回去吧。”尼诺站起身为吉恩披上外套，拉住他的手臂放在自己肩上，带着他走出去。

夜里的风从耳边呼啸而过，吉恩乖乖的带着头盔坐在尼诺身后抱住他的腰。

“不想让萝塔看到我这个样子，去你家吧尼诺。”

下一个路口尼诺转了弯。

多少次都像是现在这样，尼诺无法拒绝并且心甘情愿的遵从吉恩的意愿。

喝醉酒的吉恩喜欢闹腾，像个小孩子一样，这次也不例外。

天气渐渐的凉下来，尼诺从弗洛旺回来就在家里铺上了一层厚厚的地毯，隔绝开地板的寒气。

吉恩显然没有注意到这一点，于是他带着尼诺两个人一起摔倒在了客厅。

“明明知道喝不了多少还灌自己啊。”

尼诺看着有点摔蒙的吉恩环顾了自己家里一圈，确认没有来错地方之后就任由自己瘫在尼诺身上。然后他拍拍吉恩的背，却没有得到回应。

“今天到底是怎么了啊……”

一句仿佛是自言自语的话钻进吉恩耳中。

吉恩眯着眼睛沉默了一会儿，伸出手抱住尼诺，“尼诺你是个混蛋。”

与他在医院被抢救过来的那次不同，与吉恩最后一次在弗洛旺看他时也不同。吉恩的声音糯糯的，像是要哭了一样。尼诺一直都知道吉恩在生自己的气，但这也是第一次吉恩把他的担心和恐惧表现出来。

“你真的吓死我了啊。”

尼诺换了个姿势正对着吉恩，撩开吉恩额头前的金发。

吉恩自顾自的说着，“我回到巴登之后就总是想到那一天，我手上都是你的血。更有一天我都梦到你死在我怀里了，那个时候我觉得一定是我害死你的。”

“你在说什么傻话呢吉恩。”尼诺捏着吉恩的脸。

吉恩红着脸定定的看着尼诺，他抓着尼诺的手臂直起身体来，尼诺以为吉恩是想要站起来，正准备伸出手去扶他，吉恩却用手臂揽住尼诺的脖颈。

尼诺花了很久的时间去认知和接受吉恩在亲吻他的事实。

淡淡的酒气在两人之间传递开来，吉恩闭着眼睛都不敢看面前的人，颤抖的睫毛告诉了尼诺吉恩的紧张。

做了吉恩三十多年的恶友，尼诺可以肯定这是吉恩的第一次。

恶友吉恩生疏的吻技让他不小心咬到了尼诺的嘴唇，唇齿之间的磕磕绊绊让这个吻感觉并不美妙。

吉恩有些丧气推开了些尼诺，他有些不能确定尼诺是否与自己心意相通。自己这样的冒犯也许会让尼诺觉得不舒服，自己应该道歉。

“抱……”

尼诺微微抬起些吉恩的下巴堵住吉恩的嘴，含含糊糊的说:“不准说那个词，以后都不准。”

酒精红了吉恩的耳尖，而尼诺的行动和这句话几乎让吉恩的脸变得通红。

尼诺的舌尖舔过吉恩的嘴唇，享受着他的不知所措，紧接着又像是诱导一般的撬开吉恩的牙关。吉恩有些想要退缩，却被早有预感的尼诺按住了头，被迫给出回应的吉恩张开嘴，任由尼诺在他的口腔中侵略。

事实上吉恩一直是个学习能力很出众的人，几次呼吸之间他便明白了怎样不被尼诺掌握全部的节奏。

“王子殿下虽然很生疏，还是还挺上道的嘛。”

这种事情上的夸奖让吉恩觉得有些尴尬，他避开尼诺的视线，清清嗓子非常小声的问了句，“要做吗？”

错愕了片刻的尼诺在吉恩的额头上弹了一下，“酒劲上来了吗？”

“早就清醒了，尼诺。”

尼诺经常能在吉恩的脸上看到这种认真的表情，吉恩的眼睛就像是漩涡一样把他卷进深渊，无法动弹，更无法逃避。

不，甚至可以说，其实早就想这么做了吧。

吉恩的邀约就像是一把锋利的刀，轻轻一用力就割断了尼诺意识里名为“理智”的丝线。他把吉恩按在地毯上，松垮的红色领带歪歪扭扭的系在胸前。

爱使人产生欲望，欲望是人的本能，欲望让人渴望和占有。

碍事的领带和衬衣在吉恩的配合下被粗暴的丢在一边，而吉恩身上其他衣物的待遇甚至还不如前者。如此赤裸的暴露在空气中吉恩却感受不到凉意，他觉得自己身上都在发烫。

尼诺的亲吻落在吉恩的眼角，然后侧向耳朵。他有些恶劣的轻轻咬在吉恩的耳垂上，呼出的热气喷洒在耳廓中，惹得吉恩一阵颤抖。顺着脖颈向下，尼诺的指尖抚过喉结，细痒的感觉一直到胸前，修长的手指不轻不重的揉捏着乳首。他不急不躁，极赋耐心的撩拨自己的王子殿下。他在吉恩的锁骨边停留，舔舐吮吸那里柔软的皮肤，像是野兽一般有些粗暴的留下自己的痕迹。吉恩眯着眼睛，似乎是十分受用这种感觉，他有些控制不住从嘴里溢出的呻吟。

在这样亲密的距离中，任何一方的动情与兴奋都是极易被察觉的。吉恩的眼角红红的，蓝色的眼睛上像是蒙上了一层雾气，他的鼻腔中都是尼诺的味道，而这种感觉带给他一种缺氧般的感觉。相比于吉恩的一丝不挂和神色迷离，尼诺的衬衫还好好的穿在身上，唯一暴露他的难耐的就是他有些粗重的呼吸。

吉恩伸出手想要解开尼诺的衬衣扣子，仿佛这样就能让自己看起来不那么狼狈，却被尼诺抓住了手腕。尼诺弯着眼睛，像对待珍宝一样亲吻吉恩的手，从手背到手指的关节，从稍微有些湿润的手心到柔软的指腹。

骑士对于王子的亲吻就像是誓言，诉说着自己的爱意和永不背弃。

吉恩似乎已经难以忍受，他屈起一条腿催促尼诺稍微快些。尼诺的手指伸向吉恩发涨的性器，指尖扫过那里敏感的皮肤和血管，吉恩倒吸了一口气，环住尼诺身体的双臂更用力了些，两个人贴合的没有一丝缝隙。尼诺手上的动作并没有被打断，他灵活的翻弄着那层薄薄的皮肤，手上有些粗糙的皮肤在上面摩擦，感受吉恩的性器在他的手中发硬。吉恩的手开始发抖，而尼诺却像是恶作剧一般的用手指压住了小口，他无视吉恩埋怨他的眼神，等待着吉恩向他示弱。

而在这种事情上，先缴械投降必定是吉恩。他咬着嘴唇对在他肩上啃的尼诺说“求你了。”，尼诺如他的愿一般松手，白浊的液体尽数射在尼诺的手心里。尼诺赞赏似的亲吻尼诺的嘴角，手慢慢伸向后穴，稍微有些放松的吉恩就像是被抓住了尾巴的猫一样，他屈起双腿想要遮掩一些，却被尼诺强硬的掰开私处毫无保留的暴露在尼诺面前。

吉恩有些任性的掰过尼诺的脸让他看着自己，“不准看！”

尼诺被这样纯情的小王子弄得笑出声，他满脸通红的命令自己，又怎么能拒绝呢。

“是，我不看。”尼诺去亲吻吉恩干涩的嘴唇，手指顺势探进了甬道。被异物进入的感觉显然不是很好，吉恩羞耻的绷紧了身体。

“你应该放松点，吉恩，不需要这么紧张的。”

吉恩听见了这话，可是身体的反应却像是无法控制一样。尼诺没有再催促他，而是十分耐心的用手指做些扩张，等到真正习惯了那种感觉的时候吉恩也便放松下来。尼诺在内壁上抚过细小的感觉让吉恩又开始发烫，指尖的摩挲让他觉得又起了反应。

“混蛋……尼诺……”

情事之间的埋怨总是像情趣一样。

尼诺像一只大型犬一样在吉恩鼻尖蹭蹭，觉得扩张的差不多就把手指从小穴里抽了出来。与刚开始截然相反，此时后穴空空的感觉更让吉恩难受。

“尼诺你要做就快点啊……”

尼诺有些无奈，“没想到吉恩在床上是个话唠啊。”

“不准打趣我！”吉恩试图用亲吻堵住尼诺的嘴。

然而吉恩真正被进入的时候远没有想象中的顺利，吉恩突然的邀请让这两个人都没有任何准备，没有润滑剂减缓摩擦给吉恩带来了些疼痛。但是这个时候他却一点都没有任性的王子的感觉，他一声不吭的咬着嘴唇抱着尼诺，心里和身上的压力让他的面色有些发白，指甲不自觉的陷进尼诺背上的皮肤。

尼诺也是第一次像这样付诸于实践，他突然有些不知所措。但是他与吉恩几十年的交情让他明白吉恩这种默许行为之下的意思。他注视着吉恩的每一个表情，尽可能的轻柔。

在欲望的控制下人往往能够摆脱羞耻心的桎梏。摩擦之间细小的感觉如同电流传递在吉恩的身上，他有些勉强的张开了些腿夹在尼诺的腰间，这个动作给了尼诺更大的空间，性器的深入也没有受到很大的阻拦。

从疼痛到习惯，再到感受到快感，吉恩都无法思考过了多久。他晕晕乎乎的感觉到尼诺的性器在后穴里深入浅出，每一次的力度都恰到好处。和之前被尼诺撩拨到射出不一样，吉恩现在觉得自己浑身上下的每一个细胞都在躁动，自己的身体像是在欢迎尼诺。

尼诺被自己的耐心拖到几乎要爆发，他疯狂的想要粗暴的对待吉恩，想要看吉恩眯着朦胧的眼睛喊自己的名字，想要让吉恩流着眼泪让他轻一点或者是停下来。可是他不愿意这么做，至少这一次不可以。

吉恩有着极其敏感的身体，这是让尼诺开始痴迷的原因之一。纯情的王子会害羞，会红着脸埋怨他，而他的身体却足够诚实，面对着尼诺的各种挑逗都能展现出让他满意的样子。

一边这样想着，尼诺一边腾出一只手按在吉恩的胯上，足够的深入，合适的位置，身体里的某一点让吉恩颤抖起来，就像是被打开了不为人知的开关。吉恩保持着最后一点机智推开了些尼诺，一句“好奇怪，不要碰那里”被击碎成了片段。吉恩被刺激的仰起头，天花板上模糊的影子印在他眼中，他想要说什么，却只能发出破碎的呻吟。尼诺笑着吮吸他脖子上的皮肤，一副要把他拆吃入腹的样子，身下的每一次动作都蹭在几乎让吉恩疯狂的一点上。

吉恩想让尼诺能够慢一些，想让自己能够喊出他的名字。可是这一切都淹没在他的呻吟和尼诺粗重的喘息里。

片刻之后吉恩的意识变成一片空白，能让他感知到的只有尼诺的体温和固执的动作。

“真是混蛋尼诺。”

吉恩颤抖着发泄出了第二次，体液打在尼诺的小腹上，然后落向两个人结合的地方。后穴突然的收缩让尼诺觉得更加兴奋，同时也带着他到达了终点。他去亲吻吉恩，发烫的白色液体留在吉恩的身体里。

尼诺撩开吉恩被汗浸湿的金发，用额头抵着吉恩的额头，就像吉恩曾经在医院对他做的一样。他抓着吉恩有些脱力的手按在小腹上慢慢从他的身体里退出来，吉恩登时涨红了脸。他仿佛都听见了身下滑腻的声音，液体从身体里被带出来，也许还会留在尼诺的地毯上。

这些多余的想法让吉恩觉得有些疲惫，他伸手想要再抱抱尼诺，而尼诺像是误解了他的意思，细碎的亲吻落在他的手心里。

吉恩哑然失笑，想了片刻说:“尼诺，还是用这种方式感受你的存在更加真实。”

尼诺的手指扣住吉恩的五指，“以后就不会再有那些噩梦了，我的小王子。”


End file.
